Poetaster and Singing Dolls
by NebulasResolution
Summary: The full summary is in the story. I'm too lazy to paraphrase it.
1. Summary PLEASE READ!

Summary:

A girl who after an incident forgets her own name has her life changed when a Robotic Oni attacks her school and kills everyone she loves. During the attack her best friend Stephanie disappears in a cloud of purple butterflies and she soon finds out that she is actually the sister of Kaito, Kaiko. Through certain situations she goes with Kaito back to his world and lives there. While she does, things that never should have been found out pop up and someone is watching from the shadows. Waiting, to strike down the relationship between Kaiko and Kaito.

Things that YOU need to know:

Also the main character lives in a world that's just like ours. Vocaloids are just virtual idols nothing more. But there is a dimension where they do exist. That's where Kaito, Gakupo and etc. live.

Vocaloids: is a singing synthesizer application software developed by the Yamaha Corporation that enables users to synthesize singing by typing in lyrics and melody.

They use singer's voices twist them around and make them more robotic and use characters to represent the new voices.

NEL: Its the energy of a person. Each Nel has its own color and only vocaloids have NEL

If you have anymore questions. Ask me


	2. Chapter 1 Finding Yourself

**Poetaster and Singing Dolls**

"Meaningless wordplay, a meaningful dream of consciousness. A tarnished yet pure melody casts a brilliant shadow."

_Chapter 1- Finding Yourself in the Looking Glass_

- walked out side of her house to make the short journey to school. She glanced up at the monochromed colored sky. Calm and gloomy. Just the way she liked it. She took out her IPod, and turned it on, quickly untangling the earphones to the best of her motivation, while complaining about it. After, finally getting it untangled she put her earphones in and played one of her favorite songs at the moment. Poetaster and Singing Dolls made by hazyP, sung by Kaito and Gakupo. She walked to school that day irritated at everyone around her, feeling distant.

She made it to school on time but not really caring. She spied her friends outside the music room, scowled then walked away. One of her annoying "friends" popped up out of no where and started talking to her.

"Please don't talk to me." She mumbled and walked on. Julia, the annoying friend, gave off a pissed off sigh and - just simply flipped her off and continued walking.

Her alien mood continued throughout first block and until lunch.

* * *

"Well, well looks like your sister is in a bad mood." Gakupo said smiling slyly. Kaito was lying on the couch, scowling. Len stole his ice cream and he was NOT happy. He knew perfectly well why his sister was in a bad mood, because he is. Which was weird. Their bond has already grown strong even though his sister hasn't awakened yet. He rolled over to face the couch and tried to go back to sleep, sleep he hasn't gotten in three days because the prinicipal keeps piling his work on Kaito.

Gakupo tapped him on the shoulder and pointed towards the small bowl of water (looking glass) they were using to watch over Kaito's sister.

"What?" Kaito mumbled irritably wanting to go to sleep.

"Fine. Don't look at your sister glowing with Blue NEL." Gakupo said crossing his arms and closing his eyes in an irritated manner. He opened one eye.

"What?" Kaito yelled and instantly shot up off of the couch. He was suddenly wide awake. He looked into the Looking Glass. It was true. She was glowing with Blue NEL. _Strange._ He thought. _They don't start glowing with NEL until around age twenty. She's only 14._

* * *

A strange tingling was spreading through out her body as she walked to the lunch table. ___Ugh. What ever this feeling is I hate it._ Then, the ground started vibrating. She was, to her observations, the only one who noticed. She turned to her friends to say something but she never got the chance. For the things she was about to witness was the something she was only able to witness.

"What is my name, what is it! What IS IT!" A mechincal voice yelled. Just then the school yard began to shake violently, throwing her off her feet. The ground was beginning to crack, and moved upwards with such force, that huge pieces of Earth, the size of a Locomotive, flew up into the sky. She looked around. It seemed that no one other then her was experiencing this. They would just kind of stare at her like she was crazy and then go back to talking. Why? There was no time to ask as she continued to be tossed around by the violent shaking. Still no one helped her. "What the hell is going on! Are you people fucking stupid?" Silence. It was as if she was in a different plan of existance.

From a sudden hole in the ground, a gas, that was a greenish red color, had begun to rise. The pieces of Earth that had been flung in the air earlier had finally begun their decent downwards. They had reached terminal velocity by the time they hit the ground sending smaller chunks into the air. No one noticed. No one cared. Not one scream, not even a helping hand try to save her.

The shaking ceased. She got up to her feet slowly, in pain, covered in bruises. Once she stood tall and with some ounce of confidence, debris falling at more then 100 mph came crashing down on the school building she was in. "Oh, shit! What the bloody hell is happening to this place?" She yelled as the debris hit the ground with such explosive force that a shock wave resonated throughout the building. She got more strange stares. Part of the school's walls were hurdling towards her. If it wasn't for the shook wave, that sent it in another direction, she would have been hit dead in the face. If that were to have happened her head would have been crushed, disfigured, ripped apart, and then would have exploded.

- laid on the ground, defenseless and in pain.

* * *

Kaito got out his two guns and was ready to make an entrance to his sister's world.

"What are you doing?" Gakupo asked looking up from the Looking Glass.

"I'm going to save my sister. What do you think?"

"I wouldn't be ready go just yet." Gakupo said and pointed back to the bowl. Kaito anxiously looked at it.

* * *

Doing what any human would do she crossed her arms infront of herself and closed her eyes. A large crackle of energy exploded in the room. "SUPARI!" "CRUSH!" "CRACK!" Dust suddenly blinds her, and she is clueless of what had happened. She looks over to her right side seeing that somehow that rock had been sliced into two halves. "What is going on?" She whispered to herself. "What just happened? Why did that not kill me, but break in two?"

Human curiosity had now taken over to what was in the huge opening in the ground. The school was destroyed, shattered in billions of pieces but no one paid attention to the chaos. She made her way through the rubble. Just as she looked down into it, an eye, about the size of a tire from a Monster truck, showed it's self. It beat it's eye lid as if questioning her presence. It slowly rose out of the ground showing it's gargantuous height.

It's body looked half-man & half-robotic crab. It was starting to show it's full height, around the size of Tokyo Tower . "What the …? What the hell is that thing?" She mumbled to herself. By now the creature had gotten it's self fully out of the ground and it started looking at her, with it's round, cat-like eye. It's arms were that of a man's, it's "hands" are metal pinchers like a crab, has legs like a normal sized crab, and had the torso of a man, along with a man's head, but unlike a man it had only one eye, no nose, and a mouth of a crab.

"Oh god I hope that-that-that THING didn't see me." She stuttered unsteadily walking backwards. It did see her but paid no attention to her. Thinking that it was going to attack her she rolled behind some debris that was near.

The creature began to become misshaped, and discolored. Space and time seemed to have started to spin in a spiral like pattern around the creature. The area that is now spinning has became a light purple shade, mixing into the world she was looking at. "What's it doing? Seriously, what the hell is going on?" A white light had flashed, blinding her of what was happening, when she looked back at where the creature was, it looked no different then before.

"What was the point of that? Does it know where I'm at?." It lifted one out of six legs, high into the air, storm clouds built up over head, it slammed it's leg onto the ground causing an earthquake, and it started to sprinkle. Now everyone was panicking, running like headless chickens, around the school. The school she didn't see was still intact and wasn't damage at all, but now the school she went to was getting destroyed. Rain fell, and as it hit the ground steam rose from where it hit, eating away at the ground and anything it touched.

She looked for people she knew in the massive, crazed crowd of the school. She found two of her friends, they were outside of the building, getting rained on. They were screaming, crying, and bleeding as this pure acid rain fell upon them. She ran to them, not worrying about the massive creature that was causing all this horror upon this area, she tried to help them, but they didn't even notice her there. They were completely oblivious to her presence as they continued to cry in pain. She couldn't do anything, the rain however didn't have the same affect on her as it did everyone else. There and then she watched her friends die, in front of her, having acid fall upon them, dissolving them alive and she couldn't do a thing. The creature from hell was causing the school to collapse and the roof of the building had started to collapse under it's own weight. Caving inwards the roof was weakened by the acid rain, making it fall to the floor below it.

There are three floors to this school, and then the third floor gave out with a loud creaking sound, just as loud as a gun shot. The Domino Affect, The roof knocked the third floor out, The Roof & Third Floor caused the Second Floor to give, and the weight from all three floors made the first floor break and fall into the basement. Everyone who was in that building died a horrible death, almost as horrible as seeing someone getting hit by napalm. She left her friends for dead sense she couldn't do anything, running away for her life as the roof collapsed inward. Then the white light from before flashed again. She was close to the Robotic crab-man. It looked weakened, like it was unprepared for what it was doing, it took it's worst parts of metal off throwing them anywhere, not caring where they went. The rain stopped as quickly as it started, and she is unable to comprehend what has happened. She was scared, frightened, and broken hearted .

She ran, not knowing where she was going, but ended up at her house. It was ruined, by a piece of unwanted metal. She rummaged the ruins of what was once her home, she fell, and there where she was going to land was a piece of red hot metal. She hit her arm on it, her palm hitting if first, breaking her hand and arm all at once. This gave her third degrees burns.

Screaming out in pain, "OW!" Sucking in air through her clenched teeth, "FUCKING HELL! Why are my parents at work! They should be home by now! God fucking damn it!" Shock started to over come her, and she started to pass out. The room got dark slowly, she was trying to fight it away. To stay awake, to see her parents, to stay alive. It was useless, she used what energy she had to fight it off, but it won, she passed out soon after she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Okay! Now we have to go get her before she dies!" Kaito said with a little guilt in his heart for not getting to his sister eariler.

Gakupo willing to follow Kaito anywhere, as he had a crush on him readied his swords.

Kaito started preparing a giant looking glass using the moisture in the air and some from the bowl of water. Crystal blue energy crackled threw the air and a couple of minutes passed before the giant mirror sized looking glass was finished. He grabbed Gakupo's hand and they both jumped through it.

Going through the looking glass is a weird experience. It felt like trying to run through Jell-O, it seemingly took forever. After what seemed like an eternity before they would reach Kaito's sister. They finally appeared at Kaito's sister's house. They stumbled in front of her house and after they regained their balance. They ran to Kaito's sister right as she passed out.

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter 1. After a while I finally came back to this story to work on chapter 3 and realized that I needed to redo chapters 1 and 2. So that's what I'm currently working on.**

**I would like to think my friend Mikuo for making the scene in which - or - sense it apparently doesnt want to save as - face the giant half-crab, half-man creature...I still need a name for that.**

**The parts where - or - shows up is the main characters name. You do not know her true human name and most likely won't for a long time.**

**I hope you enjoyed it~! Leave reviews. Please! 8D**


	3. Chapter 2 Artifical

**Poetaster and Singing Dolls**

"For whose sake am I living through this day? Wanting to know, today I also look for you. The flower that will suit the created scene. 'Artificial flower.' What is suited for me, you see. A fake. An artificial thing."

Chapter 2-Artificial

Kaito sat quietly on the large windowsill in the nursery, over looking the school's beautiful garden. He listened to his sister's slow, repetitive breathing and beeping of the machines. He then spied Miku and Mikuo tending to the multi colored roses in the north east section of the garden. They glanced up at Kaito and smiled then went back to work.

Kaito sighed. He heard the sound of water swishing around back and forth in a bowl and small tentative footsteps moving softly to the nursery. Kaito turned his head towards the entrance of the room. His mood slightly guilty. He was still mad at himself for not reaching his sister in time. Gakupo stood at the entrance, a bowl of cold water and rags in his hands.

"Can I help?" Kaito asked standing up from his perch.

"No, no, I can handle this. You need some rest." Gakupo said setting up the water bowl on the nightstand beside Kaito's sister's bed.

"But she's my sister! I need to take care of her." Kaito said a little whiny.

Gakupo looked up from what he was doing. "I'm sure if she's your sister she would understand. Now. Go. To. Sleep."

Kaito's eyes widened at Gakupo's sudden command. He usually never acts like that but Kaito understand. He had been working harder then necessary lately. He sighed and laid down in a bed close to his sister's and covered up in the blankets.

"Thank you for looking out for me." Kaito said wearily. All his exhaustion had come back to him.

"No pro-Kaito had started snoring-blem." Gakupo said calmly. He smiled gently at the sleeping figure in the blue scarf.

Gakupo then went back to taking care of Kaito's sister. He dunked a rag into the bowl of water, squeezed it, and then laid it gently on -'s forehead. She had gotten a fever due to her body trying to fight the new germs from the her burn and broken arm soon after she had passed out. After they had gotten her secure in the nursery which was like a small hospital due to all the people that tend to get easily hurt, the fever had broken. She looked calmer now her face less twisted with pain then before. Gakupo then sighed and sat down in a nearby chair to rest.

* * *

"Hey!" A slightly deep voice yelled.

"Yeah, hey!" A higher more feminine voice also yelled.

"Whoa, what happened?" Both figures questioned.

"Shhh" Gakupo whispered putting his finger to his lips and pointed to Kaito and his sister.

"Oh, sorry." They both said quietly. "We heard Kaito was in here. We thought he got hurt or something but it looks like a different story."

"It's okay. I just don't want them to be disturbed and yes, totally different story but I can't explain it right now." Gakupo whispered as he started quietly putting the rags and water bowl together to take back to the nearby bathroom.

"No problem. I brought - some yellow roses from the garden." The slightly deep voice said showing Gakupo two yellow roses.

"Yeah! I brought orange ones!" The higher pitched feminine voice yelled excitedly, enthusiastically showing Gakupo her two orange roses.

At the same time both Gakupo and - shushed -.

"Sorry!" - apologized, whispering.

Gakupo smiled as he watched the twins quietly put the roses in the glass vase.

* * *

- woke up in less pain then when she passed out. Her arm, especially the area where her burn mark was, was pulsing but it was now just a dull ache. Her body was also the same. She was now covered in dark bruises all over her body. Her vision was blurry and she could see two figures looming over her.

"Kaito, I think you should step back. " A deep male voice suggested.

"Oh, sorry." A slightly lighter voice said along with the sound of faint footsteps.

- let out a groan. "W-Where am I?" She questioned.

"You're in the Ongaku Academy's nursery." The blue haired figure answered.

-'s vision became clearer and she truly saw the two figures beside her bed. A tall blue haired figure with a scarf, and a taller figure with long purple hair tired up in a ponytail and a sword in it's holster.

_W-Wait a minute? Blue hair, a scarf. Purple hair, samurai-like presence._

"Y-Your vocaloids?" She suddenly shouting making them jump. She started wondering why she was here.

"Yeah," Kaito said and noticing her hesitation he continued. "Your my sister, that's why your here."

"Y-Your sister?" She continued yelling. "How am I your sister?"

Kaito shushed her calmly. "Please don't yell. It's not good for your health."

- sighed. "Your right. Sorry."

"It's okay." Kaito said smiling.

- noticed that Gakupo was hanging back. "So what's going on? I have to be given an explaination eventually right?"

"Y-Yeah, it's kinda a long story though." Kaito said nervously. He started to glance away.

"Well, I have a lot of time to listen sense I'm bedridden." - said staring intently at Kaito.

A few minutes of silence and staring passed. Kaito gave up and let out a sigh. He pulled up a chair.

"You going to sit down Gakupo?" He asked. Gakupo shook his head and continued standing.

* * *

Kaito sighed and begin telling the story.

"A long time ago before humans or even animals existed they were gods they represented all the elements. Everything was all fine and dandy until one of the lesser goddesses discovered the power of song. That goddess made that her own element. The higher gods and goddesses got mad and started thinking that she might be a threat. The goddess's name is Hatsune Miku." Kaito said and was about to continue but got interrupted.

"Wait? So if Miku is a goddess? Is she here? I mean if you are she must be, right?" - suddenly sputtered.

Kaito put up his finger. "She is here but no she is not a goddess. The Hatsune Miku we have now is a less powerful reincarnation. The Miku I'm talking about is the original goddess of song. Sense the gods and goddesses didn't like the new powers she possessed. So she made a deal with them and decided to share her power and so each of the gods and goddesses, along with their original title now gained a new one."

"Whoa. So, who were the gods and goddesses." - interrupted.

"Now if you would just hush I would get to that part." Kaito said.

"Right, sorry." - said and shut her mouth.

"The main gods and goddesses are:

Luka, goddess of the sun and pleasure,

Kaito, god of water and calm/blue emotions,

Meiko, goddess of fire and love/passion,

The Kagamine twins, Rin and Len, god/goddess of the sky and family/friendship,

Gakupo, god of earth and loneliness/hatred,

and finally for discovering the power of song, Hatsune Miku, goddess of song." Kaito said taking a breathe and expected his sister to interrupt. When she didn't he continued.

"So, now that that episode was over they all lived in piece. Soon, they all discovered the creation of animals and eventually humans. After talking in the meeting room for quite some time they came up with an idea. They wanted to reincarnate part of themselves into the humans so that they would always have someone watching over the Earth. So they did just that but they didn't think one of themselves on earth was enough so they created more of themselves. So that's you, me and Gakupo were created." Kaito said finishing up and taking in a huge gulp of air.

- didnt say anything for a while. She stared at her hands lost in thought. About an hour later she finally said something.

"So, we are all just artificial beings?" She sadly a bit of sadness in her voice.

Kaito was a little saddened by this thought. "Basically..."

The room was filled with silence for quite sometime.

* * *

"Well, it's not all bad! We get a new life, a singing voice, and I get to meet the reincarnations of my Idols." - said perking up.

Kaito smiled and ruffled her hair. "Nice of you to put in such a positive way."

- smiled back. "So what's my name? I never did know your family all that well."

"Oh, yes that. Your name is Kaiko." Kaito said. "Oh, when you transform it's going to be painful but everyone will be here when that happens so you don't have any need to worry."

"Okay!" Kaiko said cheerfully.

* * *

It has been several days sense the accident. Kaiko was still in the hospital but she was soon going to be discharged. Kaiko was now enjoying some Trix yogurt Kaito had brought for her. They were now sitting around chatting happily. The Kagamine twins were also there. Kaiko had become friends with them.

"My name's Rin." A girl with short blonde hair tied up in a big white bow.

"And my name's Len." A boy that looked a lot like Rin except he had his hair in a small ponytail.

"And we're the Kagamine twins!" They both said excitedly.

"Yes, I already know that." Kaiko said putting another spoonful of blueberry flavored yogurt in her mouth.

"Oh right." Rin said.

"Our bad." Len said.

Kaito leaned in and whispered. "They kinda like to show off." Into Kaiko's ear which made her giggle.

Rin and Len looked at each other. They then just shrugged it off.

Suddenly Kaiko started to glow a bright blue. She instantly dropped her yogurt has pain shot through her body. Everyone kinda took a step back except Kaito. Kaito took her other unbroken hand and held it tightly. Her her eyes started glowing a crystal blue as more pain shot through her body. Her body levitated a bit due to the force of her entire DNA structure changing. Her long brown hair slowly dissolved into a short boyish hairstyle and slowly dyed to the soft color of blue.

Her skin started to come off in small silkily patches as she let out more screams of pain revealing small limbs and pale skin. Along with her skin her clothes also came off in patches leaving her naked. Her face rearranged itself into a smaller slimmer figure. After about an hour of this process and as the procedure got more painful ir finally ended. Kaiko collapsed on the bed out cold and naked.

Everyone that was there huddled around Kaito to see if she was alright. She was just exhausted. Which was lucky. Usually when these types of changes happen the person ends up having to stay the hospital a few days due to shock or an internal injury. She was lucky. All that happened was that she passed out. Kaito laid his sister gently back under the covers of the bed.

Rin and Len smiled as they saw that their new friend, Kaiko was okay. They then sat in two nearby chairs to wait for her to wake up.


End file.
